Never say never !
by misscriss love Klaine
Summary: Chris et Darren sont meilleurs amis, et il ne sortiront jamais ensemble. Même si ils s'embrassent devant les caméras. Même si ils sont de plus en plus proches. Même si tout le monde croient qu'il sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Même si des sentiments amoureux naissent au creux de leur magnifique amitié...? Peut-être pas, finalement...
1. Break-up

**Coucou :)**

**Me voilà avec une fanfiction crisscolfer, c'est une des premières fanfictions que j'ai écris, il me semble. Darren Criss à dit dans une interview (en parlant de lui avec Chris): "ça pourrait arriver, ne jamais dire jamais..." C'est cette phrase qui m'a inspiré.  
**

**Je me suis inspirés des acteurs et j'ai modifié un peu leurs personnalités tel que je les imagine. Sauf pour Mia, la "petite-amie" de Darren, je ne sais absolument rien d'elle, donc j'ai imaginé sa personnalité, et dans ma tête, c'est plutôt une "méchante".(sorry pour ceux qui l'aime bien...)**

**Bref bref bref, voilà le premier chapitre!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chris ne c'était jamais fait largué, il avait déja eu 3 relations plus ou moins sérieuses mais c'était plus souvent lui qui y mettait fin.  
Un jour , son petit-ami, Max lui annonça qu'il voulait rompre et Chris eu vraiment du mal à s'en remettre. Il demanda, en sanglot, pourquoi, et l'autre jeune homme répondit simplement et sans plus d'explication: A cause de Darren.

* * *

Darren était avachi sur son canapé avec sa petite amie quand il entendit la sonnette. Il se leva tranquilement et alla ouvrir la porte, et quand il vit Chris il dût cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il était réellement devant sa porte , un jeudi soir d'automne, vers 11h.

-Chris , Ça va ? ... Reste pas dehors, entre !

Il entra et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, puis Mia éteingnit la télévision avant de s'éclipser discrètement du salon.

-Darren ...

-Oui?

-Max m'a quitté , dit-il dans un soufle, et il se rendit compte que le dire à voix haute ne faisait que rendre sa rupture plus réelle.

-Oh , je suis désolé, heu... est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Hum... Coca light ...?

Darren ouvrit la porte de son frigo et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de coca light, mais heureusement l'épicerie au coin de la rue était ouverte jusque très tard dans la nuit, ou très tôt le matin.

Darren lança un regard à Chris , et de le voir replié sur lui-même , des larmes silencieuses coulantes doucement sur ses joues pâles , lui fit de la peine ; il avait l'air tellement triste, faible et vulnérable.

Il enfila une veste , attrapa ses clés et partit après avoir prévenu Chris qu'il n'en avait que pour quelques minutes, le jeune homme au cœur brisé lui ayant répondit par un minuscule hochement de tête.

Arrivé à la caisse , avec une canette à la main, il retourna au fond du magasin pour prendre finalement 2 packs de canettes.

Quand Chris tourna la tête pour voir la porte s'ouvrir sur un Darren aux joues rosies par le temps étonnament froid pour un début de septembre, la chevelure ébouriffée par le vent, il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.  
Il déposa les packs de coca dans le frigo et lui apporta une canette.

-Tiens.

-Merci.

Darren restait assis à côté Chris , le regardant boire rapidement, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le consoler.

Avec ses autres amis, ils avaient juste à boire et à faire quelques parties de jeux vidéos , et le lendemain la rupture n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir , c'est à peine si il se souvenait du nom de son ex. Mais Chris était différent–et pas seulement parce qu'il était gay. Il était sensible, il avait besoin de douceur, de gentillesse , de réconfort et de soutien.

C'est pour ça que la bouclé ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut Mia , dans l'entrouverture de la porte de leur chambre qui lui faisait signe de la rejoindre.

-Alors, comment il va?

-Pas bien, mais je sais pas quoi faire pour le consoler ou lui changer les idées. Tu veux pas essayer de lui parler un peu?

-Chéri, il ne me connaît quasiment pas, si il avait voulu parler à une inconnu il serait aller voir une psy! Si il est venu te voir c'est parce qu'il voulait parler à son ami, donc vas-y.

-Mais pourquoi il est pas aller voir Lea ? Ou Ashley ?

-Je sais pas... Il voulait peut-être parler à un mec...

-Mais les gays s'entendent pas mieux avec les filles qu'avec les mecs?

-Darren, arrête avec tes clichés à la con! Retournes dans le salon et fait en sorte qu'il arrête de pleurer, qu'il se sente mieux.

-Okay, à tout de suite, je t'aime.

-Ouais. Moi aussi.

Darren se rassit à côté de Chris , un peu plus proche cette fois, de tel sorte que leurs genoux se frôlaient.

-Bon, tu veux m'en parler ? Ou si tu préfère, on peut juste manger des cochonneries en regardant un film?

Chris baissa la tête et après quelques secondes avec le regard fixe dans le vide, il planta ses yeux débordants de larmes amères et salées qui lui piquaient les yeux comme des pointes de compas dans ceux mordorées de son meilleur ami.

-Je suis désolé, de m'imposer chez toi comme ça, alors que tu étais avec Mia...

-Chris , tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir , tu peux passer à n'importe quelle heure de la journée comme de la nuit ma porte sera toujours grande ouverte pour toi.

-Merci.

* * *

Un Harry Potter et 14 canettes de coca plus tard, Darren demanda:

-Alors, tu te sens comment? Ça va un peu mieux?

-Ça peut aller.

Darren s'aperçut que Chris grelotait légèrement , alors il lui passa son pull.

-Merci.

Quand Darren en eut marre de voir cet air triste gâchant les magnifiques yeux émeraudes de Chris , il le prit dans ses bras et le sera fort contre lui.

Il sentit alors quelque chose de froid couler dans sa nuque, les larmes de Chris.

-Chris , pleures pas...

Au bout de quelques minutes , il quitta les bras de son ami avant de le remercier:

-Merci, c'est vraiment ce dont j'avais besoin.

-C'est normal.

Chris se leva et enfila son manteau, lorsque le hobbit bouclé lui proposa:

-Si tu veux tu peux rester dormir ?

-Non, c'est gentil mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, toi et Mia.

-Tu es sûr?

-Darren. J'ai plus 5 ans.

-Okay, tu appel si il y a quoi que ce soit ?

-T'inquiète. Allez , j'y vais . A plus.

-Bye!

Darren se faufila doucement dans son lit pour rejoindre Mia , et lui déposa des baisers tendres sur la joue et dans le cou.

-Tu m'as réveillé Darren , tu fais chier!

-Wow! Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça?

-On se voit pas souvent, et quand on a enfin une soirée tout les deux, tu la passe avec Chris ! On dirait que c'est ton petit-ami et que moi je suis juste une amie!

Cette dernière phrase eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur le jeune homme, et l'espace d'un instant, il imagina ce que sa vie pourrait être si Chris et Mia inversaient leurs rôles. Le regard de cette dernière, lourdement posé sur Darren exigeait une réponse:

-Tu m'as dit de le réconforter.

-Pas de passer la moitié de la nuit avec lui!

-Mais il était vraiment triste!

-Va dormir sur le canapé!

-Quoi?! Non , j'ai pas envie.

-D'accord , dans ce cas là c'est moi qui vais y aller!

Et Darren s'endormit seul, sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

* * *

**Alors, des idées, des remarques, des compliments, des critiques...?**

**Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce premier chapitre,(à part la rupture de Chris et Max, qui est un élément de l'histoire assez important)mais il y en aura -un peu- plus dans le second chapitre qui devrait arriver bientôt...  
**

**Juste une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est gratuit, ça prend 30 secondes, et ça fait super plaisir! :D**

**Bye !  
**


	2. I feel lonely

**Coucou :) Voici le deuxième chapitre! Il devrait y en avoir une dizaine à peu près, et peut-être un épilogue.  
**

**Disclaimers: Glee m'appartiens! *se réveille en sursaut* Ah, ba non enfait Glee m'appartiens pas, c'était juste un rêve...  
**

**Merci pour vos reviews, je répond par message privé à ceux qui on un compte, et merci pour les reviews anonymes de Tite Wyoone et pavarrotti62! ça fait très plaisir :)  
**

**Résumé du chapitre: un retard, une chieuse, un Chris tout tristoune :'( mais aussi du réconfort :D  
**

**Chapitre 2: I feel lonely  
**  
Le lendemain matin, Darren fut tiré du sommeil par la sonnerie de son téléphone, il tendit la main et décrocha:  
-Darren ! T'es où ? Ça fait deux heures que tout le monde est sur le plateau! On doit tourner une scène tout les deux dans 20 minutes !  
-Hmm...ouais j'arrive, répondit-il vaguement d'une voix rauque.  
-Darren, ne me dis pas que je viens de te réveiller?!  
-Hum... Pas vraiment?  
-Tu es irrécupérable, Dare ! Dit-il avant de raccrocher.  
Darren, après avoir constater que Mia était déjà partit, fit le plus vite possible et arriva aux studios quelques 10 minutes plus tard.  
-Ah ! Darren, enfin, te voilà ! Aller, passe vite à la coiffure!  
Dit Brad.  
Quand Chris le vit arriver, la mine fatiguée, les cheveux en bataille et pris de grands bâillements répétitifs, il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable, encore une fois.  
Une fois que la magnifique chevelure rebelle de Darren fut plaqué contre son crâne grâce à une horrible tonne de gel, Chris lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraina dans sa loge.  
-Bon, comme tu viens d'arriver, je suppose que tu n'as pas encore lu le script ?  
-Euh...non.  
-Okai, bon je vais te faire un résumé, en gros je suis avec Lea et Cory, on blablate, on discute et là tu sonnes, j'ouvre la porte et tu dit "Surprise!" Ensuite on s'embrasse et après je...  
Chris leva la tête de son script pour croiser le regard d'un Darren gêné, et aux joues légèrement rouges.  
-Ça va?  
-Hein ? Oui, oui c'est juste...  
-Oh, t'inquiète pas c'est juste un petit bisou, histoire de faire plaisir aux klainers, et puis c'est pas comme si on s'était jamais embrassé ! Expliqua Chris avec un sourire amical.  
-Okay.  
-Et après il y aura la scène où tu chantes teenage dream, puis on ira tourner la scène de la rupture dans central parc, dans deux jours.  
-Chris, Darren, Lea et Cory, en place sil-vous-plaît ! Annonça Ryan.  
Et les 4 acteurs se mirent en place pour tourner.

* * *

_Appel entrant: Darren_

-Allôoooo?  
-Mia...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Darren ? Demanda Mia d'un ton exaspéré.  
-Je... Tu fais quoi ce soir?  
-Rien, pourquoi?  
-Je me demandais si je pouvais t'inviter au restaurant pour... M'excuser, de l'autre soir.  
-Nan, j'ai un truc à faire.  
-Tu m'as dit que t'avais rien ?  
-Ouais, mais...  
-Sil-te-plaît.  
-Bon...Ok.  
-Merci, à ce soir.

* * *

Ce soir là, Darren rentra chez lui exténué après avoir raccompagné Mia chez elle.  
Il allait s'endormir au moment où son téléphone sonna.  
-Hm...Allô?  
-Merde Darren, tu dormais ?  
-Non, j'allais m'endormir.  
-Oh, désolé. Bonne nuit!  
-Attends Chris, ça va ?  
-Euh, oui . Oui.  
-Pourquoi tu m'appelais?  
-Parce qu'il me faut une raison pour t'appeler?  
-Nan.  
-Alors, t'as fait quoi ce soir?  
-Je suis allez au restaurant avec Mia.  
-Alors?  
-Ba... Franchement ça ma soulé.  
Elle arrêter pas de prendre les plats les plus cher, elle a fait renvoyé 3 fois son entrée sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas assez assaisonner!  
-Quelle chieuse! Remarque ça c'est plutôt habituel.  
-Chris, ne parle pas d'elle comme ça. C'est vrai qu'elle peut être agaçante mais– il fut interrompu par Chris :  
-Désolé, je suis un peu sur les nerfs, et je n'aurais pas du parler de ta petite-amie comme ça, excuses-moi, j'suis juste un idiot.  
-Hé non Chris, c'est bon c'est rien!  
Tu n'ai pas un idiot, ne te rabaisse pas, tu penses pas qu'il y a assez de personne stupides dans le monde pour critiquer et se moquer des autres pour qu'en plus tu te juges?  
-hm...  
Chris renifla et se mit à étouffé quelques légers sanglots.  
-Chris? Tu... Tu pleures?  
-Nan, c'est juste que... Sa phrase se termina par un reniflement.  
-Chris, shhhh... Ça va aller ok? Shhhh... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-C'est... Juste que je me sens tellement... Seul... et pathétique.  
-Oh...  
-Depuis que Max m'a quitté.  
-Je sais, ça va aller.  
-J'espère, il me faut juste un peu de temps pour m'habituer.  
-Tu veux que je vienne ? Proposa Darren.  
-Non, c'est bon, ça va... Répondit Chris, mais le tremblotement dans sa voix assura au bouclé le contraire.  
-Okai, au revoir, dit rapidement Darren avant de raccrocher.  
-Au revoir... Répondit Chris, un peu déçu que son ami ait raccroché aussi vite.  
Il sortit de son lit, et alla chercher un gros pot de glace dans le congélateur, avant de retourner dans sa chambre et de mettre un film.  
Tout d'un coup, il fut interrompu alors que son film avait à peine commencer, par le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure. Il s'immobilisa.  
Il tendit l'oreille et entendit de légers pas s'approcher de la porte de sa chambre, et quand elle s'ouvrit il découvrit... Darren.  
-Que...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu es rentrée ?  
-La clée que tu m'as donné, "seulement pour les urgences", ça me semblait en être une.  
Darren s'approcha du lit et poussa des mouchoirs usagés du dos de la main pour se faire une place à côté de Chris.  
Quand le jeune homme au teint porcelaine parsemé de larmes se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il commença à paniquer légèrement. En et fait, il était mollement allongé sur son lit, recouvert de boîtiers DVD s et de mouchoirs. Ses yeux étaient rougies et bouffis à cause de ses pleurs, ses cheveux affreusement mal coiffés tombaient en mèches crasseuses sur son front, et il tenait entres ses mains tremblotantes un pot de glace en train de fondre.  
-Je veux pas que tu me vois comme ça, je suis horrible !  
-Non, Chris, tu ne l'es pas, tu as le cœur brisé et tu souffres. Et ça me fait vraiment de la peine de te voir dans cet état.  
-Parce que je suis moche– Darren l'interrompit:  
-Non, ça me fait de la peine de te voir comme ça parce que tu es mon meilleure ami et je n'aime pas te voir triste. Et tu n'es pas moche, tu es magnifique ! Tu le sera toujours, même quand tu sera un papy de 90 ans je te trouverais encore magnifique.  
-Parce qu'on sera encore amis à cet âge là ?  
-Toujours.  
Chris sourit malgré quelques larmes qui continuaient de rouler rapidement sur ses joues.  
Darren prit le pot de glace des mains de Chris et alla le remettre dans le congélateur, puis il nettoya rapidement et sommairement la chambre puis se rasseya sur le lit.  
-Merci, et heu... !Est-ce que tu pourrais rester?  
-J'avais pas l'attention de te laisser tout seul, acquisitia-t-il avec un sourire à croquer avant de s'allonger sous la couverture. Et il entoura Chris de ses bras protecteur. Le jeune homme s'endormit paisiblement, grâce au souffle chaud, agréable et régulier du bouclé dans sa nuque.

**Fin du chapitre! (un peu court, désolé) J'ai pas trouvé ce chapitre très bien mais je garde des surprises pour la suite^^ Je ne sais pas si Chris réagirai vraiment comme ça après une rupture, mais je voulais faire un passage où il était triste pour que Darren puisse le réconforter :3**

** Et, une question, vous préférez beaucoup de chapitres court ou peu de chapitre assez long? répondez moi par review, et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre, même si vous avez pas trop aimez, dîtes, et si vous avez des envies/des idées/des commentaires/des remarques pour la suite de cette fic, n'hésitez pas, les reviews sont là pour ça :P**

**bye :)**


	3. I don't know

**Salut :D Voici le chapitre 3, il est très court, mais j'ai décidé de faire des chapitres court et de les poster une fois par semaine, plutôt que de faire des chapitres un peu plus long et de les poster tout les mois. Dîtes moi si ça vous convient :P**

**J'ai l'impression que mon deuxième chapitre ne vous a pas beaucoup plus, alors j'espère que le troisième vous plaira plus :)**

**disclaimers: comme d'habitube, Glee ne m'appartiens pas, blablabla, comme c'est triste.**

**Petite dédicace dans ce chapitre à ma fishi adorée, t'es trop génial merci pour tes reviews :D**

* * *

-Coupé ! C'est bon, elle est bonne ! Cria Ryan, dont la vapeur d'eau sortait de sa bouche tellement il faisait froid.

Chris enfila rapidement son manteau avant de se diriger vers sa loge, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Darren n'avait toujours pas bougé et que des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues rasées de près.

-Hey, Darren, ça va?

Un simple silence lui répondit...

-Darren? L'interpellé fixait un point invisible sur le sol.

-Je...

Il fut interrompue par Cory qui venait de débouler:

-Hey les mecs, j'vous ai pas raconté la... Darren, tu chiales ?

Le bouclé essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche négligé, et improvisa une fausse excuse, d'une voix tremblotante:

-J'ai un truc dans l'œil...

Un silence pesant et gené s'installa. Chris y mit fin avec un raclement de gorge avant de prendre la parole:

-Il fait vraiment froid, si on rentrait?

-Heu...Ouais, OK. , fit Cory, avant de s'en aller.

-Tu sais Dare, tu as le droit de pleurer parce ce que tu as été ému par la rupture de klaine...

-Hm.

-Je sais que c'est pour ça que tu pleurais.

-J'suis débile de pleurer pour quelque chose qui n'est même pas réel...

-Non, tu es sensible, c'est touchant, dit Chris avec un sourire auquel Darren répondit timidement.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Chris était aller rejoindre Lea dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour passer la soirée avec elle et discuter.

-Je trouve ça bizare qu'il ait pleuré juste pour ça... Je sais qu'il sensible, mais quand même.

-Si tu veux mon avis, Il sait rendu compte qu'il n'a plus aucune excuse pour t'embrasser !

-N'importe quoi!

Lea éclata de rire à cause du léger rougissement en haut des joues de son ami et de la petite tape qu'elle venait de recevoir sur l'avant-bras.

-Bon, j'ai faim, Chinois ? Demanda le garçon.

-Ça marche! Lea commanda puis rejoignit Chris, qui, assit sur le lit, zappait, quand il tomba sur leur nouvelle série préféré: Vampire Diaries.

-Lea! Il diffuse les nouveaux épisodes de TVD! Viens! Viiite!

-Ceux de la saison 4 ?

-Oui! Ils passèrent une agréable soirée, à deguster des nems au poulet tout en priant pour que la transformation d'Elena en vampire lui fassent revenir tout ses souvenirs, et qu'elle se mette avec Damon, le plus sexy des deux frères vampires.

Le lendemain, alors que la petite troupe d'acteurs talentueux était rentrée de New-York pour retrouver les studios de Los Angeles, Cory croisa Chris et Darren qui sortaient d'un des nombreux studios, il lança pour taquiner le bouclé:

-Alors Darren, ça va mieux ton œil?

-Ferme-là Cory ! Chris défendit son meilleur ami, et le grand brun, impressionné par l'audace du jeune homme au visage d'ange, soupira avant de partir retrouver sa petite-amie:

-Pfff, si on peut plus plaisanter…

Les deux amis marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à un petit bar/restaurant

sympas dans lequel il allait parfois après une longue journée de tournage.

Après être aller prendre un coca light et une salade pour Chris et un jus de pomme, un steak et des frites pour Darren ils s'installèrent à une table près d'une fenêtre pour que les derniers rayons du soleil de la saison puissent réchauffer leurs visages. Ils commencèrent leurs déjeuners et discutèrent de ceux qui leurs venaient à l'esprit.

-Ah au fait, ça te dérangerai pas de me raccompagner chez moi en voiture ? La mienne ne démarre plus, j'ai dû prendre un taxi ce matin, demanda Darren.

-Pas de problème! et c'est cool que l'on ait notre après-midi, vu que Kurt et Blaine ne sont plus ensemble, on aura moins de scène à tourner, ce qui signifie que je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire!

-Je sais... Répondit Darren, le regard suspendu dans le vide.

-Ça va?

-Oui, c'est juste que je suis tellement déçu de Blaine, qu'il est lâchement trompé Kurt, et c'est tellement dommage qu'ils ce soit séparés... Je lui en veux, et je sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens un peu coupable...

-Wow, Darren . Il faut que tu garde en tête que c'est juste une série, ce n'est pas réel, on est des acteurs, je fais semblant d'être Kurt et toi d'être Blaine, et on fait semblant de s'aimer.

"Moi je ne fais pas semblant de t'aimer. " Aurait voulu répondre Darren, mais ces mots ne purent franchir ses lèvres, parce qu'il avait peur que son ami interprété mal le sens du verbe "aimer" dans cette phrase. Et que lui même était un peu confus par le fait qu'il ne savait pas quel était le sens exact de ce mot quand il l'employait pour Chris.

-Et tout ça s'arrêtera forcément un jour.

-Je ne veux pas que sa s'arrête.

-Moi non plus Dare, moi non plus.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 3! J'espère que ça vous à plus :D Une petite review? Please? *yeuxdeblainecraquant***

**Plus vous mettez de review, plus je posterais vite :P**

**Bye bye :D et à bientôt, pour le chapitre 4 !  
**


	4. Chris-tmas

**Coucou :) Voici le chapitre 4, qui est ridiculement petit... désolé.**

**Chapitre 4: **_**Chris**_tmas

Chris était sur son canapé, son ordinateur portable posé sur ses genous, et écrivait depuis plusieurs heures.

Il ferma son ordinateur et alla se prendre une canette de coca dans le frigo quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Il arrangea rapidement ses cheveux qui ne voulaient décidement pas tenir en place et se décida à aller ouvrir:

-Chris !

-Darren... Heu...Ça va?

-Ouais.

Un silence étrange se glissa entre eux, et Darren passa sa main dans sa nuque, signe de nerveusité. Nerveusité?

-Heu, tu réponds pas à ton tél...

-Oui, je l'ai éteins pour me concentrer sur l'écriture de mon bouquin.  
-A ok.

-Entre, reste pas dehors, t'as vu le temps qu'il fait ?! C'est pas croyable qu'il fasse aussi froid en novembre !

-T'aime pas l'hiver, hein ?

-NAN ! Quand il fait froid, mon nez et mes oreilles deviennent tout rouges, j'ai l'air d'un lutin !

-Et alors ? C'est mignon les lutins!

Affirma Darren avec un grand sourire, auquel Chris répondit par un gloussement.  
-Enfin, il y a quand même une chose bien en hiver, Noël !

-Nan, Noël ça me rend triste et nostalgique.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'avant, je passais mes Noël avec Max, on s'installait devant la cheminée, sous une couette avec un bon chocolat chaud et des bouquins, et on regardait la neige tomber dehors, et les guirlandes éléctriques de notre sapin scintiller. Et maintenant qu'il m'a laissé tomber, j'ai plus du tout envie de fêter Noël.

-Non, tu peux pas ne pas faire Noël, sous prétexte que ça te rapel ton ex ! Tu sais quoi, on va fêter Noël ensemble cette année !

-Okay, si tu veux. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Tu verras, ça va être génial!

**...Je sais, ce chapitre est minuscule, encore désolé, mais le prochain sera un peu plus long et il se passera... Quelque chose! Et même plusieurs choses...**

**Reviews? C'est gratuit :) C'est rapide :) et ça fait cro plaisir :D**

**Bye :)  
**


	5. Le restaurant

**Chapitre 5: Le restaurant.**

Chris et Darren se voyait de moins en moins sur le tournage de Glee, vu que klaine avait rompu. A vrai dire, ils ne se voyaient quasiment plus du tout. C'est pour cela qu'il essayait de se voir en dehors du tournage, mais ce n'était pas évident vu qu'il n'avait pas du tout les mêmes horaires.  
Alors que Chris entrait dans sa loge, il y trouva Darren, affalé sur son canapé.  
-Darren, qu'est ce que...?  
Il se leva du canapé en sautillant comme un adorable petit chiot:  
-Au rien de spécial, j'avais juste envie de passé du temps avec toi!  
-Euh...ouais, ouais si tu veux, répondit le châtain, un grand sourire au lèvres.  
-T'as fini ta journée, là?  
-Ouais, j'allais justement rentrer et– il fut coupé par le brun qui lui prit la main en l'entraînant vers le parking.  
-Wow, tu m'enmenes où ?  
-Tu verras...

Alors que Darren ce garait sur le parking d'un restaurant italian chic, Chris regardait par la fenêtre de la voiture, émerveillé.  
-Darren !  
-Oui ?  
-On va vraiment manger ici?  
-Non, bien sûr que non, je nous ais amené ici juste pour admirer la façade de ce super restaurant, répondit-il ironiquement.  
-J'adore ton humour...  
Darren gloussa et Chris dit:  
-J'adore la cuisine Italienne !Mais, comment tu le sais?  
-…Hum, un coup de chance?  
-Non, je crois pas.  
Ils sortirent de la voiture, et après être entré, un serveur très élégant les acceuillis et les installa à une table au fond du restaurant.  
-J'ai cambriolé ta maison et j'ai trouvé tes journaux intimes qui datent du lycée. Je les ais lu. C'est pour ça que je sais que tu aimes la cuisine Italianne.  
-QUOI?! C'est impossible! Chris vira au rouge vif.  
Darren eclata soudainement de rire.  
-Je déconne !  
-Idiot ! Tu m'as fait peur!  
-Désolé, mais t'es trop mignon quand tu rougis! Quand Darren réalisa vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire, il se gratta la nuque, baissa son regard et se racla la gorge, signe de **grande** nerveusitée.  
Heureusement le serveur arriva à ce moment là pour prendre leur commande.

-Je pense que je vais prendre des sphagetthies bolognaises.  
-Je vais prendre la même chose.  
Alors que le serveur venait de partir, Chris aperçu la dernière personne au monde qu'il aurait voulait voir:  
-Ohmondieu ! Max est là !  
-Quoi? Où ça?  
-Derrière-toi, mais te retournes pas. En plus, il est venu accompagné !  
-C'est peut-être un ami?  
-Je ne pense pas qu'il galocherait un "ami". Bheurk, ça me donne envie de vomir.  
-Ah, ouais...  
-Comment il a pu me remplacer aussi vite ?!  
-Ça fait 4 mois que vous êtes séparés, il est passé à autre chose et je pense que tu devrais en faire autant.  
-Je sais... C'est juste... Ohmondieu il vient vers nous ! Darren, il faut que tu me rendes un service.  
-Ouais, pas de problème.  
-Embrasse-moi.  
-Quoi?! Darren manqua de s'étouffer.  
-Sil-te-plaît! C'est juste pour le rendre jaloux!  
-Mais...non! Je suis désolé Chris, t'es mon meilleur ami, ce serait trop bizzare!  
-T'as cas imaginé que je suis Kurt! Aller!  
Comme Darren restait immobile, le châtain se pencha délicatement vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Elles étaient étonnamant douces, malgré le fait qu'elles soient un peu gercées à cause de l'hiver.  
Chris sentit un frisson le parcourir,  
Il essaya d'aligner au moins deux pensées cohérentes mais ces neurones étaient comme déconectés. Il ne pouvait plus penser, ou faire quoique soit à part sentir les lèvres tiède de Darren sur les siennes, sa paume tiède sur sa joue et, ohmondieu, il adorait cette sensation.  
Malgré la salle bondée de monde, les yeux fixés sur eux et son ex qui devait être quelque part en train de le dévisager– Chris ne savait pas où, et à-vrai-dire, il n'en avait plus rien à faire, il décida d'approfondir le baiser.  
C'était d'une telle intensité, que ni l'un ni l'autre n'en revenait.  
Chris rompit le baiser quand il estima que cela devenait presque trop intense.

**Voilà :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez une petite review :)**

**Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer cette fanfic parce que peu de personne la lise et que je n'ais plus beaucoup d'inspiration, alors dîtes-moi si vous voulez les chapitres suivants ou pas :/**


	6. Confusion

**... Je suis désolé, vraiment, pour le retard... :/ Je n'étais plus trop motivée et l'inspiration à un peu manqué :/ Mais vos superbes reviews m'ont **

**remotivée au maximum :D Merci beaucoup :D  
**

**Ce chapitre est trois fois plus long que les précédents, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)  
**

**Donc voici le chapitre tant attendu! (ou pas :p )**

**Bonne lecture :)  
**

* * *

**POV Max**

Est-ce que j'étais jaloux? Non, absolument pas. Enfin à part ce goût amer dans ma gorge et cet énervement qui me donnait envie d'aller gifler Darren, je n'étais

pas jaloux. Je savais qu'ils finiraient ensemble de toutes façons, et c'est pour ça que j'ai largué Chris, d'ailleurs. Ce ne sont que deux petits connards, voilà,

c'est tout. ça me rapelle la fois où Darren avait embrassé Chris pendant le Glee tour. Je lui avais foutu mon point en pleine face, et évidement Chris m'avait fait

la gueule, soit-disant, d'après Chris: "C'est Blaine qui à embrassé Kurt et c'est pas Darren qui m'as embrassé, donc arrête de te faire des films..."

Enfin bref. Physiquement parlant, c'était quand même la bouche de Darren qui avait embrasé celle de mon (ex)petit-copain.

Je ne voulais pas rester une seconde de plus dans ce restaurant, alors je pris la main de mon nouveau petit-ami (un mec que j'avais rencontré deux jours

avant dans une boîte de nuit) et partis rapidement, en leur lançant un regard des plus méprisant.

**POV extérieur**

Darren rentra chez lui, un sourire un peu bête ancré sur son visage, un sentiment de bien-être et de bonheur plutôt étrange et confus par ce baiser, cette telle

intensité... Mais une pensée se répétait inlassablement, celle de savoir si son ami était aussi troublé que lui. Il lui suffisait de lui téléphoner pour lui demander,

mais il n'en avait pas le courage. il avait tellement peur que Chris n'ait pas ressentit la même chose... Il fut interrompit dans ses pensées par une personne qu'il

n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir ce soir-là (qu'il n'avait presque jamais envie de voir, ces derniers temps): Mia.

-Darren.

-Salut.

-Il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle d'un ton sec, en lui montrant la chaise libre juste en face d'elle.

Il s'assit, et le sourire qu'il lui restait de sa soirée disparu rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu as passé une bonne journée? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton ironique et avec un faux sourire.

Darren connaissait très bien le fonctionnement de sa petite amie, alors il répondit:

-J'ai pas envie de jouer à ce petit jeu ce soir, Mia. Dis-moi directement ce qu'il ne va pas.

-D'accord. Pourquoi tu es allé au restaurant avec Chris le soir de notre anniversaire de rencontre?!

-Comment tu sais que je suis allé... Attends, c'était ce soir notre anniversaire de rencontre?

-Ba ouais, enfoiré!

-Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il, pas du tout honnête.

-Je te déteste!

-Mia, est-ce qu'on peut se parler sans crier? Tu t'énerves pour pas grand chose, parce que de toutes manières notre rencontre n'a jamais rien signifiée pour toi,

et tu avais oublié l'année dernière!

-NAN ! Ferme ta gueule salaud! C'est toi qui fout le bordel entre nous et tu rejettes la faute sur moi?! Tu rejettes toujours la fautes sur moi de toutes façons! Je

me barre ! Retournes galocher ce connard de Chris!

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Demanda-t-il avec un air innocent, et surtout très étonné.

-Oh, arrêtes, me dis pas que t'es pas au courant des photos qui circulent sur les réseaux sociaux à propos de toi et l'autre pd! Aller, je me casse!

Mia attrapa son sac à main ainsi que ses clés avant de partir en claquant furieusement la porte.

Darren poussa un long soupir en s'enfonçant dans son canapé. Il prit son ordinateur portable et alla faire un tour sur twitter et facebook. Il y trouva des

dizaines de photos de lui et Chris qui s'embrassait, il y avait même une vidéo. Il la visionna, ce n'était pas de bonne qualité, mais cela lui donna des frissons. Il

sursauta quand la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit.

-Darren?

-euh... Oui Chris?

-Je ne te dérange pas?

-Non.

-Okay. Enfaite je t'appelais pour te parler de tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai embrassé...

-Ah... ouais...

-Je voulais juste être sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas de malaise entre nous, et je, je voulais aussi m'excuser de m'être servi de toi juste pour rendre mon ex jaloux,

c'était débile…

-Non, t'inquiète c'est bon, ça m'a fait plaisir. Hem...De rendre service à un ami, se rattrapa le bouclé.

-J'ai eu peur d'avoir gâché notre amitié à cause de ce baiser.

-Non, c'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Par contre, je ne sais pas si tu es courant, apparemment non, des photos qui circulent sur le net...

-Des photos?! Quelles photos?!

-Les photos de ce soir...

-Nan, nan, nan...

-Si...

-Darren, on est dans la merde!

-C'est clair! Et en plus, je viens de me disputer avec Mia, elle a vu les photos, elle croit que je t'aime!

-Oh... Hum, mais c'est n'importe quoi, pas vrai? Chris connaissait déjà la réponse, bien évidemment, il savait qu'il y avait plus de chance qu'un mouton rose

vienne danser un tango avec un canard bleu dans sa cuisine que Darren lui dise un jour qu'il l'aime.

-Ba... Oui. C'est... N'importe quoi, répondit-il d'une voix légèrement hésitante. Et, tu pourrais venir? Comme ça on pourrait essayer de trouver une solution pour

demain, parce qu'on va avoir tout le monde sur le dos...

-Okay, j'arrive! Dit-il joyeusement.

* * *

Le lendemain, il arrivèrent ensemble aux studios, car Chris avait dormit chez son ami. A peine avaient-ils passé la porte qu'ils furent assaillis de question. Chris

les interrompit:

-Non, nous ne sommes pas ensembles, je voulais juste rendre mon ex jaloux, j'aurais pas dû embrasser Darren. Voilà, c'est tout.

-C'est tout? Demanda Lea, apparemment déçu, comme les autres filles.

-Oui, on sera jamais ensemble.

-C'est marrant, je disais exactement la même chose l'année dernière à propos de moi et Cory. Et puis finalement on est ensemble.

-Oui, je sais Lea, mais Darren est moi, c'est différent.

-Hum, mouais, si tu le dis...

-C'est marrant, mais depuis que vous êtes arrivés, Darren n'a pas dit un mot, remarqua Heather.

-Hein? Heu... Chris donna un petit coup de coude à Darren pour qu'il dise quelque chose.

-Chris a raison.

-Hum, ouais, bien sûr... On en reparlera plus tard.

-Y'a rien à en dire. Bon, viens Darren, faut qu'on trouve Ryan pour qu'il nous donne nos textes.

-Ouais. J'arrive.

Ils trouvèrent Ryan sur le plateau en train de faire le point avec le caméra-man, un café à la main. Il s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire:

-Tenez les gars, les nouveaux textes. Et, j'allais oublier, mes félicitations. Il leur fit un clin d'œil.

-Non, Ryan. C'est un malentendu. On est pas ensemble.

-Ah bon? Il fronça les sourcils. C'est dommage. Bon, je vous laisse. A plus!

-A tout à l'heure.

* * *

Après une longue journée de tournage, Darren et Chris se dirigèrent vers la voiture du brun.

-Laisse moi conduire, ordonna Chris.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que ce soir, on ne rentre pas chez nous.

-Chez nous?

-Je veux dire, tu rentres pas chez toi, et je ne rentre pas chez moi, enfin, on va aller tout les deux chez moi.

-Et... Je peux savoir pourquoi?

-On va à un talk-show après, faut qu'on se prépare.

-Quoi?!

-Ouais. Dans une heure. On a pas le temps de passer chez toi, donc on va chez moi, c'est sur le chemin.

-Mais, j'ai rien de présentable à mettre!

-Je te prêterai quelque chose.

-Okay... Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu avant?

-Je l'ai appris il y a 20 minutes.

-Quoi?!

-Oui, en fait ils avaient inviter Ian Somerhalder et Nina Dobrev, mais ils ont eu un imprévu ils ont annulé du coup ils nous ont appelés parce que _notre baiser _

fait un peu le buzz sur internet en ce moment.

Darren entendit seulement deux mots, qui résonnèrent dans ses oreilles: _notre baiser_. Il trouva que c'était les deux mots les plus beaux de l'univers, et qu'ils

sonnaient parfaitement bien ensemble. _Notre baiser. _Ces mots tournèrent en boucles dans son esprit, et il repensa alors à la sensation des lèvres de son

meilleur ami sur les siennes, et à toute la confusion et le trouble qu'il avait put ressentir à ce moment là. Quand il sentit alors que Chris lui tapotait le bras.

-Aller le bouclé, réveille-toi, on est arrivés!

-Hein? Je dormais pas.

-Nan, mais t'avais l'air comme hypnotiser ou perturber par tes pensées. Tu pensais à quoi?

-Oh, hum... A rien.

-Tu mens très mal, Dare, très mal.

-Je me demandais... Si... Il hésita pendant plusieurs secondes, ce qui agaça un peu l'autre jeune homme, qui ne voulait surtout pas arriver en retard.

-Tu te demandais si...?

-Si...

-Tu peux y arriver, vas-y, parles, ouvres la bouche pour prononcer des syllabes et des mots, pour faire des phrases, tu peux y arriver! Dit-il en se

moquant gentiment de son ami.

-Trop drôle. Ah. Ah. Ah.

-Oh, c'est bon, aller dis, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander?

-Si tu... Si tu savais ce qu'on aller dire pendant le talk-show? Demanda t-il, déçu de lui-même, car cette question n'était évidement pas celle qu'il avait eu

l'intention de lui poser.

-Je leur expliquerai. Contente-toi de hocher la tête et d'acquiescer.

-Okay...

Alors qu'ils étaient enfin arriver au sixième étage par les escaliers (l'ascenseur était, comme par hasard en panne), Chris se dirigea vers sa chambre pour

choisir le plus rapidement possible deux tenues,puis tendit l'une à Darren:

-Tiens, j'espère que c'est ta taille!

-Oui, c'est bon, mais, on a un problème.

-Quoi?

-Si ils me voient arriver avec des fringues que t'as déjà porter, on va pas être très crédibles.

-T'inquiète', cette chemise est nouvelle, je l'ai jamais mise, et ce pantalon noir... Tout le monde a un pantalon noir dans sa garde-robe.

-Okay. Je peux prendre une douche?

-Nan, on aura pas le temps de prendre une douche chacun.

-Sauf si on se douche en même temps.

Chris le fixa, pour essayer de comprendre si son ami était sérieux. Il alla chercher deux maillot de bain et lui en donna un.

-Mets-le et rejoins-moi.

-Je disais ça pour rire.

-Tu vois une autre solution?

-Ba...

-Aller, dépêches-toi.

Il le mit puis rentra dans la salle de bain, l'eau coulait déjà.

Il poussa le rideau puis entra dans la douche, il avait l'air plutôt gêné.

-Après tout, c'est comme si on été à la piscine, constata Chris.

-Ouais. Sauf qu'à la piscine on est pas que tout le deux, et on est pas aussi proches.

Puis il y eu un long silence, pendant lequel ils prirent leur douche comme si de rien n'était.

-Putain de gel de merde! J'arrive pas à l'enlever de mes cheveux!

-Attends, je vais t'aider, dit-il avant de poser ses mains sur sa tête et de commencer à faire mousser le shampoing. Pour atteindre ses cheveux avec ses mains

il avait dû se rapprocher encore plus de lui, si bien que leur torse se frôlait. Alors que Chris avait l'air concentré dans le démalage-retirage-de-gel-lavage des

belles boucles brunes de Darren, celui-ci le fixait intensément dans les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, les cheveux de Darren était parfaitement propre et

ne contenaient plus de gel, mais Chris continua de passer ses mains dedans, car il trouvait ça très agréable. Alors que le châtain plongea aussi son regard

dans celui mordoré qui le fixait depuis pas mal de temps, ils se rapprochèrent inconsciemment, tout doucement, si bien que les visages, leurs lèvres n'étaient à

peine plus éloignées que de quelques millimètres.

Chris se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il se passait vraiment quand il sentit les lèvres du chanteur frôler les siennes. Prit de panique, il tourna le robinet et quand

l'eau glacial leur tomba dessus, ils sursautèrent en même temps, ce qui mit de l'espace entre eux.

-Mais ça va pas?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça?! cria Darren, agacé du comportement de son ami. Mais était-il agacé d'avoir reçu plusieurs litres d'eau très froide sur la

tête, ou que son ami, l'ait en quelque sorte repoussé? Il se posait lui-même la question. Peut-être les deux réponses à la fois.

-Heu, je... Désolé, s'excusa-t-il avant de rapidement sortir de la douche, s'enrouler dans une serviette et partir vers sa chambre.

Quelques instants plus tard, Darren retrouva Chris habillé dans sa chambre.

-On peut y aller? demanda le plus jeune d'un ton encore plus froid que l'eau qui lui était tombé sur la tête quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Oui.

Et ce fut les derniers mots qu'ils s'adressèrent de la soirée.

* * *

-Et veuillez maintenant accueillir Darren Criss et Chris Colfer, principalement connus pour leurs rôles de Blaine et Kurt dans la série musicale Glee!

Ils entrèrent sous les applaudissements du public, et s'installèrent chacun sur un fauteuil. Après quelques questions un peu ordinaires, ils en arrivèrent à LA

question. La photo du baiser au restaurant s'afficha alors derrière eux.

-Voici donc la photo qui circule sur le net depuis plusieurs jours. Qu'est-ce qu'elle signifie?

Chris prit alors la parole:

-Cette photo ne signifie rien. Rien du tout. J'ai embrassé Darren juste pour rendre mon ex jaloux, ce qui, je vous l'accorde, est assez pathétique.

-Donc vous deux, ensembles, ce serai possible un jour ou pas?

-Non. Jamais. Nous sommes flattés d'être utilisés dans les fanfictions de nos fans, et nous pouvons être ensembles dans celles-ci, mais c'est tout, ça s'arrête là.

-Pourquoi?

-Simplement parce que Darren et moi sommes bien trop différents.

-Différents à propos de quoi?

-Premièrement, Darren l'a déjà répéter un nombre inimaginable de fois: il est hétéro. Et on dirait que nos fans s'acharnent à croire et à prouver le contraire.

Deuxièmement, on est différents à propos de plein de petits détails qui paraissent futiles, mais qui à la longue, finissent par devenir importants.

-Comme par exemple?

-Darren aime les chiens, il en a un, j'aime les chats, j'en ai un, il aime le jus de pomme, j'aime le coca light. Il préfère Harry, et moi Drago. La liste est trop longue

pour que je vous cite tout ce qu'il y a dessus. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que nous pouvons être amis, mais c'est tout. Et puis de toutes façons, Darren n'est

vraiment pas mon style, il est trop petit, il croit avoir de l'humour, mais ses blagues ne sont pas marrantes. Et avec sa touffe de cheveux, on dirait un caniche.

-Mais ne dit-on pas "les opposés s'attirent"?

-On dit aussi "qui se ressemblent s'assemblent", alors vous savez, les dictions je trouve pas ça très fiable.

L'animatrice du programme leur posa encore quelques questions, puis ils repartirent.

Il y eu un grand silence pendant tout le trajet. L'ambiance dans la voiture était glaciale. Darren avait été très blessé par tout ce que son "ami" avait dit de lui et

de eux deux ensembles pendant l'émission. Il sentait un poids lourd dans son cœur, mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il trouvait cela anormal. Il aurait

dû se sentir juste un peu vexé, et pas autant bouleversé. Il se mit alors à penser, à ce qui c'était produit sous la douche. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait presque

embrassé? Il avait mal à la tête à force de penser, il avait juste envie de sortir en boîte, de se saouler et de se taper n'importe quelles filles.

-Hum... Voilà, on est arrivé chez toi.

-J'avais remarqué, marmonna-t-il en détachant sa ceinture.

-Attends.

-Quoi?!

-Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste leurs faire comprendre qu'on est pas ensemble. Je... Je pensais pas un seul mot ce que j'ai dit.

-Ouais, ouais. Bien sûr.

-Alors, je me demandais si, pour me faire pardonner, je pouvais t'inviter au restaurant. -Le brun lui lança un horrible regard noir- Ou sinon on peut juste aller

chez moi et manger des sandwichs ou commander du chinois en regardant Harry Potter?

-J'ai pas envie.

-T'es sûr?

-J'veux être seul ce soir.

-Tu dis ça mais t'as la tête du mec qui va se bourrer la gueule à en vomir et qui va se taper des nanas.

-Arrêtes, j'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi et d'être SEUL! Tu peux comprendre ça?! Il sortit de la voiture, et vociféra avant de claquer la portière:

-Et puis de toutes manières si je bois à m'en exploser l'estomac et que je baise des meufs toute la nuit, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?! Puisque t'en as rien à

foutre de ma gueule!

-Darren... Souffla-t-il, alors que le bouclé était déjà rentrer chez lui.

Il ralluma le moteur de la voiture, et se dirigea vers son appartement. Sur le trajet, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il comprenait le

comportement et la réaction de son ami, mais il ne comprenait pas son propre comportement. Pourquoi avait-il repoussé Darren sous la douche, et pourquoi

avait-il dit des choses aussi méchantes lors de l'interview? A ce moment là sa seule envie fut de s'arracher le cœur pour ne plus jamais rien ressentir, parce que

les sentiments font souffrir, et de s'arracher le cerveau pour ne plus jamais penser, parce que parfois, nos propres pensées nous torturent.

Il arriva enfin au sixième étage, essoufflé, et après être rentrer chez lui, il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore la voiture et les vêtements de Darren.

Il lui envoya donc un SMS:

_Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi, s'il-te-plaît. _

_J'ai ta voiture. Et tes vêtements. Je t'apporte tout demain matin._

_Dors bien._

Puis il alla se coucher. Sauf qu'il avait trop froid pour arriver à s'endormir. Il essaya plusieurs de ses pulls, mais comme aucun ne lui convenaient, il alla dans sa

salle de bain, et mit celui de Darren. Il se sentit mieux, et put finalement s'endormir.

Darren, quand à lui, ne vit pas le SMS qu'il lui avait envoyé, car il était bien trop occupé à faire d'autres choses.

**Voilà, chapitre terminé! Le suivant arrivera plus tôt que celui-ci! (normalement :p)  
**

**Petite review? *yeuxdeblainetropcraquant*  
**

**Bye :)  
**


	7. Puppy and Kitten

**Hey... vraiment désolée pour cet énorme retard :/ **

**Voilà le chapitre 7 :)**

* * *

Chris se réveilla lentement et difficilement, et s'aperçut que son pull –celui de Darren,

enfaite– était trempé par les larmes qu'il avait versé pendant la nuit. Il s'en voulait

tellement de lui avoir dis ces choses horribles et purement méchantes, et de l'avoir en

quelque sorte humilié en public. Il avait décidé d'aller le voir pour discuter et peut-être

essayer de se faire pardonner, mais aussi pour lui rendre sa voiture (Darren était

sûrement trop énervé la veille pour remarquer que l'autre jeune homme était partit

avec sa voiture), et ses vêtement qu'il avait oublié la veille. Il mit le pull de Darren au

sèche-linge puis alla prendre son petit-déjeuner et sa douche. Une heure plus tard,

quand il récupéra le pull, il découvrit avec stupeur que celui-ci avait rétrécit de

plusieurs tailles. Il couru jusqu'au magasin le plus proche pour en acheter un autre,

et il trouva un magnifique pull en cachemire. Darren n'avait déjà pas

assez de raison de m'en vouloir! Pensa t-il ironiquement. Il prit ensuite sa voiture et

roula jusqu'à son appartement.

Il toqua, mais personne ne répondit. Il insista, et n'eut qu'un grognement rauque en

réponse. Il annonça:

-Darren, c'est moi. Je suis venu pour te rendre tes fringues et ta voiture. Et aussi

pour... M'excuser. Laisse moi entrer, sil-te-plaît.

Pas de réponse.

-Darrreeeen... Ouvres la porte, sil-te-plaît.

-Ta gueule.

Wow. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait ça, et Chris sentit ces deux mots cogner

contre son cœur. Darren ne lui parlait jamais comme ça d'habitude. Mais d'habitude

n'était plus d'actualité désormais.

Chris se laissa glisser le long du mur dans un soupir, et ferma les yeux. Il se gifla

mentalement. Darren ne voulait pas le voir, évidement, après ce qu'il avait dit la veille,

il n'allait pas lui sauter dans les bras.

-...Chris? Chuchota une voix brisée de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Darren... Ouvres-moi. J'ai besoin de te parler, murmura-t-il, assez fort pour

que seulement lui l'entende.

Il commença à perdre espoir quand un silence imposant s'installa. Puis il entendit –

enfin!– le bruit du verrou qui s'ouvrait.

La porte s'ouvrit aussi quelques secondes plus tard, et il entra.

L'appartement était sans dessous, un vrai capharnaüm. Il y avait des vêtements, des

emballages de tout et de n'importe quoi, et des bouteilles d'alcool vide sur le

sol.

Darren n'avait qu'une envie: Serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras et se laisser pleurer.

Mais il ne le fit pas, il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'après ce qui c'était passé la veille, il

était censé être en colère contre lui, et non pas ressentir ce sentiment amoureux

étrange et de besoin aussi fort. Alors il s'asseya sur son canapé.

Chris s'assit doucement à ses côtés.

Le bouclé prit sa tête entre ses mains, et son ami pu l'entendre sangloter.

-Darren, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit, j'ai conscience que je t'ai blesser, et je te

promet que je ne pensais absolument pas ce que j'ai dis.

Il ne répondit que par un reniflement. Alors le plus jeune passa sa main dans son dos

pour, le réconforter, ou tout du moins, essayer.

Après un court instant, pendant lequel Darren s'était un peu calmer– et la main de

Chris caressant son dos n'y était sûrement pas pour rien– le propriétaire des

magnifiques yeux azur chuchota:

-Je t'ai ramené ta voiture et tes vêtements.

-...Merci.

Il lui rendit ses clés et ses vêtements, en s'excusant, gêné:

-J'ai voulu faire sécher ton pull, et... Il a rétréci. Je suis désolé. Je t'en ai racheter un

autre, mais je–le brun le coupa:

-Mais... Putain! Tu comprends pas ou quoi?! C'est quoi ton problème?!

-Désolé, je– il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, et se leva:

-Mais bordel de merde, tu crois vraiment qu'en remplaçant quelque chose qui a de la

valeur sentimentale avec autre chose qui a plus de valeur financière sa peut tout

arranger?! Il a des choses, des souvenirs, des personnes qui ne peuvent pas être

remplacer par de l'argent, même par la somme la plus astronomique! Il y des

sentiments qui– malgré le fait qu'ils soient complétement incompréhensible– ont

beaucoup d'importance et...

Il s'arrêta de parler, sûrement à cause d'un manque de salive et d'air, il venait de tout

déballer à une vitesse assez impressionnante et Chris avait l'impression que Darren ne

parlait plus du tout de son pull.

-Désolé, j'devrai pas te gueuler dessus comme ça, j'ai juste pas arrêter de vomir depuis

ce matin et j'ai le tête en feu... C'est ma pire gueule de bois.

-C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. J'imagine que avoir rétréci ce pull auquel tu semblait être

très attaché, c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

-Mouais.

Un blanc s'installa entre eux, et Darren se gratta la nuque puis passa ses mains dans

ses cheveux en tirant sur ses boucles, geste qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'il était énervé,

agacé, stressé, anxieux, ou qu'il culpabilisait.

-Je déteste qu'on se fasse la gueule.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu vois, je... Je t'ai– je tiens beaucoup à toi et je ne supporterai pas une dispute qui

nous amènerai à ne jamais se revoir.

-Je ne te dirai jamais au revoir.

-Moi non plus.

Il se fixèrent intensément–presque un peu trop– et ils auraient presque pu s'embrasser,

mais aucun des deux ne prit cette initiative, jugeant sûrement leur relation déjà assez

ambigu.

Chris détourna le regard le premier, et un silence s'installa, le calme envahissant la

pièce.

Ils restaient assis, l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé, s'échangeant des regards, le

châtain lui sourit, puis un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles? Demanda le brun, confus.

-Oh, rien, c'est juste que si tu te voyais...

-En gros, tu te fous de ma gueule...

-Oh non, absolument pas, tu es adorable comme ça, les yeux à demis-clos, tes

bouclettes dans tout les sens, et tu n'arrête pas de bailler. Tu ressembles à un petit

chiot. Heu, je veux dire un petit chiot super mimi, tu sais comme dans les animalerie

où les enfants se collent aux vitrines et supplient leurs parents de leur en acheter un,

parce qu'ils le veulent plus que tout et que... Il s'arrêta de parler quand il se rendit

compte qu'il venait de faire un monologue sur les chiots, et baissa les yeux. Darren lui

fit un sourire amusé.

-Si je suis un chiot alors toi tu es un chaton, affirma-t-il.

-Mais les chiots n'aiment pas les chatons, répondit Chris avec une moue boudeuse.

-Je ne suis pas un chiot comme les autres. J'aime les chatons.

Chris se demanda si ils parlaient uniquement d'animaux de compagnie. Darren bailla

plusieurs fois, et ses yeux avaient vraiment du mal à rester ouvert.

-Le petit chiot devrait aller se coucher, remarqua-t-il avec un air attendri.

-Humm, mais mon chaton reste avec moi alors.

-Je suis TON chaton maintenant?

-Voui, répondit-il presque déja endormi, avant de s'allonger contre le flanc de son ami

et de poser sa tête sur son torse.

Chris s'amusa avec ses cheveux, en entortillant ses doigts dans les belles boucles

brunes. Il adorait faire ça, il aurait pu passer sa vie à le faire.

Quand Darren se réveilla, il avait le sentiment qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, il

avait froid, il lui manquait la chaleur de son ami. Il prit quelque minutes pour sortir du

sommeil profond dans lequel il était, puis s'assit. Chris ne remarqua pas qu'il était déjà

réveillé.

-Chaaaton... Chuchota le brun, tellement doucement que ça avait été presque

inaudible. Puis il repris, cette fois ci en parlant plus distinctement:

-Oh, tu fais un peu de rangement, c'est pas la peine, laisse je vais m'en occuper. Il

allait se lever, mais Chris l'en empêcha en le forçant à se rasseoir, à l'aide de sa main

poser sur son torse.

-Non, non, toi tu te reposes, et moi je nettoie un peu tout ce bordel.

-Nan, je vais...

-Chuuuut!

-Okai, okai. J'ai dormis combien de temps?

-Juste une heure.

-Seulement? Et, j'ai un peu faim, ça te dit d'aller manger un bout?

-Ouais, pourquoi pas, tu te sens mieux?

-Beaucoup mieux, je vais me changer et on y va, répondit-il en souriant, mais alors

qu'il se levait pour aller dans sa chambre, une jeune femme sortit de cette même pièce,

uniquement vêtu d'une robe _très_ courte. Elle avait son sac à main dans une main et ses

chaussures dans l'autre. Ses cheveux brun et long cachait son visage, elle avançait en

titubant et faillit tomber à plusieures reprises. Elle avait l'air complétement bourrée.

Elle s'appuya contre le canapé, puis releva ses cheveux, et Chris découvrit avec

stupeur qu'il s'agissait de... Mia.

* * *

**Alors, que va-t-il se passer? Que faisait Mia chez Darren? J'ai déjà commencé à écrire le**

**chapitre suivant, donc je vais faire tout mon possible pour le poster plus rapidement.**

**Une review please? :p**

**Bye!**


End file.
